My little Princess
by White and Blue
Summary: The story about Meiling who have a long crush on Flandre.Will her feeling be return? a Romance Drama story with RemiSaku and PatchyKoa with the sweet MariAli come out a little.(Some bad grammar in chapter 1 have been fix if you're interesting don't mind come to read)
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to ZUN**

**Chapter 1 Our First Met**

"_I still remember our first met _

_your colorful wing and your sad face_

_is what make me…"_

_Hong Meiling_

* * *

This happen before Sakuya comes to SDM when Meiling still a chief maid…

* * *

"Did you hear this,yet?"

"Hear what?"

"What!? Every maid here know this rumor!"

"I have been sick for whole three week! How can I know the rumor here!?"

"Oh! Sorry,I forgot about that…"

"So…what the rumor about?"

"Well…It's about…"

"Hey! You there! Get back to work!"

"Y..Y..Yes chief maid!"

The fairy maids run quickly as they see the chief maid.

"Geez…these guys as always…"

As she sighs, she thinks about the '_popular but true_' 's about the forbidden area in this mansion.

'the basement'

* * *

'_There a new maid who love to disobey the mistress and the chief maid ,one day __when she see the door where nobody ever decide to go look inside while she goes near that door, there is the other maid see her, she tells her not to go but she not listen and then she goes inside that door, other maid run to tell her friends when __they arrive that maid comes out with her face full of fear , she says something about __the monster,demon,one week later she kill herself month past __by another maid goes to clean inside that door without knowing anything and she never __comes back…'_

* * *

But the rumor fades away because of mistress orders still there are some maid who still talk about this rumor just like those girls.

"chief maid,The mistress calls you"

"Ah…Yes,I will go right away"

She quickly goes to her mistress '_Remilia_' room.

"Meiling…you finally come."The little vampire says with her clam face.

"What do you want from me mistress,tea? cake? or…"

"It's about the rumor."

Everything in silent.

'_Why she talking about this? Doesn't she the one who said not to talk about this'_

Meiling thought but still stay silent.

"…You have been here for so long near patchy and you are the one that I can trust…so…I think you should know what inside that basement."

"…"Meiling still stays silent but Remilia ignores that and still talks about it.

"What inside that room is…my little sister…"

"…!"Meiling looks at her mistress with her eyes full of surprise and full of question.

'_Why she do she something like that?_'

"You might think why I doing like that if you want to know then go take that lunch to her normally I will ask patchy to give it to her but I want you to see it yourself if you don't want to I don't really mind."even she say that but her eyes tell as if she know that Meiling will say yes.

The chief maid sighs and goes take the food plate.

'_If she looked at me right that I couldn't do anything well,she still knows me well._'

* * *

After Meilling left Patchouli comse in and that makes Remilia make the face '_I __know what she gonna says_' face.

"Is it ok to send her to that room."Patchouli says with her face full of worried.

"Nah…she's gonna be all right, she not in that mood today."

"Well…if you say that then it's all right."

"…Don't you look a little too worried?"

"I just don't want my library helper die that's all what about you Remi don't you worry about her?"

"I know that Flan won't do anything to her for sure."

"Why?"

" It's a secret."Remilia smiles at her friend.

"…Well,in the end I will know about it,right?"

"Yep but around 50 years later."

" …Isn't that _too_ LONG…Well!It's not that long that I will call my familar. "

"_Not so long after you found your love_."Remilia mumbles.

"Did you just say something?"

"Nooooooothing"

* * *

As Meiling goes inside that door, the way is a bit dark as she goes down the stairs, she smells something like…blood…

'_Maybe it's just my imagination but if she's mistress little sister then she a vampire, ,It's not a surprise that there might be a smell of blood._'

At the end of the stair she sees a huge metal 's look strong that no one could break it.

'_I think this is her room._'

She knock the door but no answer.

'_Maybe she still sleeps_.'

When she tries to open, the door It's already unlock.

'_Huh?The door is unlock then why didn't she come out maybe lady Patchouli __cast some spell on this door._'

She go inside the room and what she see is…darkness.

'_So dark she definitely sleeps right now.'_

While she finds a table to place the lunch suddenly she hears a girl voice.

"Patchy…Is that you?"

'_She awake?'_

"Did you bring lunch to me?"

"…I not Lady Patchouli…young mistress."

"! W..W..Who are you!?"

"The chief maid…I bring your lunch instead of lady Patchouli."

"…The chief maid?Sis tell you to bring lunch to me?"

" you want to see my face I will turn on the lig-"

"No!Don't"

"…Pardon?"

"…I..I don't want anyone to see my face expect my big sis and Patchy…"

"…Understood"

Everything turn silent until Meiling notices something.

"…What is that light?"She say as she looks at the rainbow color light.

"Huh?...No!Don't look!"She hides her rainbow light.

"Why?"

"…B..Because when anyone see this they say it's weird and scary."

"It's not weird and scary at all.I think it's beautiful."

"..R..Really?"

"Yeah"

"You not lie?"

"Why should I lie about that?"

"…"She quiets a little, it's look like she think about something.

"…You can turn on the light now."

"…Huh?"

"I…want to see your face."

"…Understood."

After Meiling turns on the light she saw a young girl with red eyes blond hair and crystal wings.

"Are those wings glow that light."

The young mistress nods her head.

"It's look so beautiful."

The young mistress blushes as she hears those words.

"Y..You are beautiful ,too"

"Huh..?"

"Your red hair…really is beautiful."

"Ahh…thank you"Meiling blushes a little.

After that it turns to silent.

"Err…Well!Is there anyone come here?"Meling breaks the silent.

"…You are the third person who come here…alive."she says with a sad face.

"Wha..What?"Meiling look at her with confuse.

"I…have a very strong power that I can't even control it, that why when someone that I don't know come near me, I will broke that person and that made sis locked me in here."she tells her story as her eyes full of tear.

"I..*sniff*very*sniff*very lonely*sniff*e..even patchy come to talk to me and *sniff*sis,too but they just stay here *sniff* just once a month*sniff*I…*sniff* I…"she says as her tear drop on the bed.

Suddenly Meiling hugs her tightly.

'_Why I doing this to her? We just see each other not so long ago._'she thought as she look at her Young mistress crying face.

'_But…seeing this face I couldn't not help but hugged her…I wonder what is this feeling.'_

In the room only the crying sound in can be hear, after the sad memories they sit on the bed, stay silent and hide their …blushing...face.

"…Thank you for hearing my story."she says with a small smile.

"Ah…No problem."She says and smiles back.

"…Are you leaving soon?..."she asks her face look a little sad.

"Oh…I think I will have to soon or some maid will not do her works"

"…Will you come back?..."she asks with puppy eyes.

'_Ooooh…That got me.'_

"Of course!"she says with a big smile.

"Really!"her eyes sparkle.

"Yep"

"Then promise?"she says point the little finger to Meiling.

"Promise."she says staring the pinky promise song.

Before Meiling leaves the young mistress calls her.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Your Name!I didn't know your name,yet!"

Meling smiles and says her name.

"Meling,Hong Meiling."

"Meiling…such a nice name."

"Your name,please young mistress"

"Huh?Sis didn't tell you?"

" just tell me to see you without telling your name."

"…It's Flandre…Flandre Scarlet…"

"Flandre,huh?You have a nice name,too."

Flandre blushes a bit.

"Then…see you tomorrow Y-"

"Please call me Flan."she says with a small smile.

Meiling smiles a little

"Then…see you tomorrow Flan"

"…Yes,see you tomorrow Meiling."

On that day Meiling thought '_I will never make her cry…again._'

* * *

And that's how those two met, Meiling didn't know that her love for Flandre is staring to grow on that day untill the scarlet mist Incident.


	2. Chapter 2

[**Writer**: Thank you very much for reading my work as for the bad grammar because English isn't one of my country language (but it's in one of the main subject still many people can't use it well or can't speak English but I know that I might be the best in class but to reality I still have to learn a lot) It's because that I think of the plot I always plan in English (The language that I love) and English is other language that I can read and feel the story(One of the manga make me cry)I will try my best as long as my story is good I don't have to worry about things…much(I lying)Please enjoy the chapter 2 (that happen after scarlet mist accident)Enjoy your read!]

* * *

**Chapter 2 The dream I have**

"_Someone say, that if you see your love_

_in the wedding dress, you will fall in love_

_maybe those words really are true…"_

Hong Meiling

* * *

This happen after scarlet mist Incident the writer try her best to make the reader enjoy the story even though she isn't very good.

* * *

_The wedding bell ring tells other people that someone going to have a happy life._

_The bride comes inside the beautiful church. _

_Walking on the red carpet _

_At the end of the carpet their other bride waiting for her_

_Two girls having a wedding aren't strange here._

_When she arrive the nun starting the famous wedding words _

_Nun: "Hong Meiling, do you take Flandre Scarlet to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in heath, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" _

_Meiling: "I do"_

_Nun: "Flandre Scarlet, do you take Hong Meiling to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in heath, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" _

_Flandre: "I d-"_

_Before Flandre accept the door church open with a strong power_

_? : "I won't allow this!" The voice come after the door slam sound _

_Meling/Flandre: "Miss Sakuya!/Sis! " _

_Remilia: "Flan, how can you…" Remilia say with a voice full of anger._

_Remilia: "Didn't we promise that our wedding day will be the same! Ends this wedding NOW!"_

_And the wedding ends with the mistress selfishness…_

* * *

Meiling wake up her face full of sweats

'_A dream?_'

When she look around it's the same view in front of the mansion gate.

'_The dream end kinda…strange_'

She thinks about her dream.

'_Flan in a wedding dress, huh? I hope that day will come true. Well as long as mistress doesn't come in right that._'

She thinks with a big smile and a small blush suddenly a familiar voice calls her.

"Meiling ~!" she comes hug her from behind.

"Flan! Why do you come here?"

You might confuse why Flandre can come out of her room because after the scarlet mist Incident, Flandre is much more clam that's why Remilia allow her to come out of her room but she can't go outside the mansion yet. Remilia worries that Flandre might make some trouble out there.

"Boo~ because you didn't come to my room I so~ bore" she says with cute puffy cheeks.

"I really sorry, Flan. My work isn't finish yet and the break time is around 11" she says and thinks of the time she starts her work.

'_I start at 6 and the sun right now is around 9 o'clock_' she thought

"Then, if you finish your work quick that mean you will get your break time faster right?" she says as she has made some good ideal.

"Err…I think that is right that, I guess" she says while her mind thinks '_Here comes trouble_'

"Then, I will help you!" she says happily.

"I think you couldn't Flan"

"Why?"

"Well…guarding the gate is kinda…boring and I think that it would be bad if Miss Sakuya know about this."

"What are you saying if I say I wanna do it myself I know she can't refuse."

'_So stubborn like her sister'_

"Anyway, believe in me and your work will finish in a minute." she says with so much proud.

"*Sigh*Okay, if you say so…"

* * *

30 minutes later…

"So…BORE!" Flandre shouts

'_Just as I thought_' Meiling thinks as she gives her a plain smile.

"It's so boring, how can you do a work like this" she says as she rolls on the ground.

"Well, it's my duty after all and don't do that or you will get dirty."

Flandre isn't listening and she still continues to rolls herself on the ground until she sees someone walking toward the gate.

"Yo, gatekeeper, how was your work? And hi, Flan" The blonde hair magician greets to them.

"Marisa!" Flandre shouts the magician's name happily.

"Do you come here to steal lady Patchouli's books?" Meiling teases Marisa. She already knows why she comes here.

"It calls 'borrow' and I come here with my 'fiancée'" she says with a happy smile.

"Marisa, please don't say that, it's kinda embarrassment." Another magician says with a blush while Marisa laughs at how cute her girlfriend is.

"Hello, Miss Alice. You come here to continue the research. Am I correct? "

"Yes."

"But I come here to teases those 'library lovers', ze"

"You come here to steal the books for sure." Meiling still continues to teases Marisa.

"Wha- I promise my 'fiancée' that I will not 'borrow' things again!"

"Marisa! I say not to call me that!"

While those two (Marisa and Meiling) having a fight, Flandre talks with Alice.

"Alice, if you are Marisa's 'fiancée' that's mean you will get marry soon?" she asks with her innocent eyes.

"F...Flan! It not right that and who teach you about this!?"

"Marisa"

"Wha- Marisa! How can you teach Flan something right this!"

"What are you saying Flan isn't a child anymore and what I tell her is right."

"What are you saying!? There are some people who get marry after a year!"

"Not us! We are going to marry next month."

While those couple having a fight. Meiling goes to talk with Flan.

"Flan, it's already my break time how about we go to the library and find some books to read in your room?"

"That will be good and what will we do about those two?"

"Just leave those idiot couple like that and everything wills clear by itself."

"WHO ARE YOU CALL IDIOT!?"

* * *

While Meiling goes inside the mansion with Flandre, Remilia who watch them from her view point says with Sakuya, her favorite maid.

"They sure are close, aren't they?"

"That's true, mistress." Sakuya says as she pours the tea to Remilia's cup.

"Yeah…just like us."

"Oh! Mistress, we didn't that close." Sakuya says with a blush.

"Fufuu…you can't lie to me, Sakuya."

* * *

And Today end with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

[**Writer**: It looks like the second chapter came out alright. Thank you for reading.

It's look like a few people read this work but as long as there is someone read it, I will continue the work. The reason why I chose this pair is that this pair is the first pair that put me to the world of Touhou Yuri (Thank you Innocent key Christmas special even though your other video is really perverted.)The other thing that make me love this pair is the fan work manga.('Precious Apple' really hit my heart.) this pair will always be my number 1 pair. Please enjoy reading the third chapter!]

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Festival**

"_It looks like a triple date _

_but I think I am the only one_

_who thinks like that…maybe?"_

Hong Meiling

* * *

Its Meiling break time while she is going to Flandre room Sakuya suddenly calls her.

"Meiling!"

"Yes, Miss Sakuya."

"Can you run an errand for me, please? I'm a bit busy right now."

Meiling thinks a bit then she accepts her request.

"Sure, it's good to go to the village for a while."

"Here the shopping list. Please come back quickly, Okay?"

"Understood"

* * *

**At the human village**

"Ah…first thing I have to buy are…"

"Ah! Isn't it Miss Gatekeeper!"

Meiling look at the voice owner it's the food seller form the shop that she go often on her break.

"Hello! Miss how was your shop?"

"Good as always. What about you take a break?"

"Ah…No, Miss Sakuya asks me to go buy some ingredients for dinner tonight."

"Oh! Busy as always. Say…tonight our village has a festival tonight. "

"A festival…? That's would be nice!"

"Will you come to the festival tonight? Most villagers want you to come. You quiet popular, aren't you?" she says teasing Meiling a bit.

"Oh…Miss I not that popular beside I have to take my mistress permission first."

"Then, if you can come don't forget to come and say hi to me, Okay?"

"Understood"

Meiling says good bye to the food seller and continue her shopping.

'_A festival, huh? I hope mistress will let Flan go with me._'

* * *

**At the SDM, evening**

While they are having dinner together Meiling suddenly asks Remilia about the festival.

"Mistress"

"What is it, Meiling?"

"Well…tonight the human village has a festival so…"

"You want to go? Sure, go ahead."

"Ah…that another reason the real thing is…"

"What is it?" Remilia asks Meiling her food still in her mouth.

"Can I…Can I take young mistress with me, too?"

"HUH!" Flandre says with her face full of surprise.

Everything turns silent only the sound of Remilia's fork fall down on her plate can be hear. Nobody says anything until Patchouli starts the conversation.

"Remi…"

"…"

"The real thing was…"

"I want to go to the festival, too."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts expect Patchouli.

"In one of my book says that festival is a good place to go on a date and I want to take Koa to the festival with me." She says while holding her girlfriend's hand.

"Oh…Miss Patchouli I happy to hear that and I really want to go to the festival, too"

Koakuma says with a happy smile.

"…Well if Patchy wants to go then it's alright but for Flan I won't allow that."

Flandre and Meiling make a sad face.

"Well I want you to go, too. Remi"

"Huh…? The festival? Nah…I'm not interesting."

"…Well even if you don't want to go but Sakuya want."

"Huh…?"Remilia turns her face to Sakuya.

"Is that true, Sakuya?"

"Ah…Well…"

"Sakuya?"

"Ah…Yes, but not alone I want to go with you mistress." She says while hiding her blushing face.

"And Remi if you go, too then you can allow Flan to go, too."

"Why will I do that?"

"Because if you leave Flan here alone she might go rampage and no one can stop her because we are not here." Patchouli says with an evil smile.

Remilia doesn't know what to say in the end she agreed.

"*Sigh*…Alright…Flan you can go."

"Yippee!" Flandre and Meiling shout together, they are happy that they might dance right now.

"But only this time, Okay?"

"Yes~"

After finish their dinner Meiling go to thanks Patchouli.

"Thank you very much Miss Patchouli. If you didn't help young mistress wouldn't

get her permission."

"It's alright…beside" Patchouli's face goes near Meiling's ear.

"Enjoy your date…" Patchouli whispers to her.

"Wha- Miss Patchouli, How did you-"

"Shh…She will hear it."

After that Patchouli leave, leaving Meiling's standing there with her blushing face.

"Meiling~ thank you we can go to the festival together now." Flandre says hugging her from behind.

"A-A-Ah…No problem"

"What's going on Meiling why is your face so red did Patchy say something strange to you?"

"N-Nothing at all!"

* * *

**At the festival**

"…It looks like…we lost them, didn't we?" Meiling asks Flandre she has a little sweat on her face.

"Yep" Flandre says while she's eating the candy apple.

"So…It's only…the two of us…right?" she asks.

"Yep" She says finish her candy apple.

'_How can this happen?_' Meiling thought right now she is with Flandre alone in a huge crowd.

* * *

_Let's flashback a little_

_10 minutes earlier when they arrived at the festival the Patchouli pair goes first. (Koakuma is the one who drag Patchouli around) After that Remilia who was never come to the festival (She was very exciting.) drag Sakuya along with Flandre pair to the candy apple booth. After Meiling and Flandre finished buying the candy apple Remilia and Sakuya were both missing. So…in the end there are only them who standing here now._

* * *

"Flan, please don't let our hands go, okay? Or we will separate form each other."

"Ok- Oh! Look a cotton candy!" Flandre suddenly drag Meiling to the cotton candy booth. Their hands are nearly separate.

"Flan! Did you listen to me!? Our hands nearly separate form each other!" Meiling scold Flandre.

'_Please don't scare me like that! I don't want to lose you, okay?_' she thought.

"I sorry…"

"Geez, please say where you want to go before you run off, okay?"

"Yes…"

After they finish buying the cotton candy, Meiling see the food seller she goes to talk with her (Of course, Flandre goes alone with her.)

"Hello, Miss"

"Oh! Hello! Miss Gatekeeper, who is this cute little Miss here, is she your girl…friend?"

"Oh! What are you saying, Miss, she my young mistress."

While Meiling say that she didn't know that Flandre makes a disappoint face for a while then she continue eating her cotton candy.

"Oh! Is that so? Say…My husband made a Ring Toss game booth wants to come?"

"Oh! That would be nice, right Flan?"

"Mmmm!" She says with a cotton candy full of her mouth.

"Please follow me."

* * *

**At the Ring Toss Game booth**

"Welcome! Oh! Isn't it Miss Gatekeeper?"

"Hello, Sir, how was your booth?"

"Quiet Popular! Want to try?"

"But I didn't know how to play."

"Just throw these rings to the dolls over there if the doll that you chose gets 3 rings or more you can get the doll back home. 1 game per 5 rings, want to try?"

"Hmmm…"

While Meiling is thinking Flandre suddenly tug her shirt.

"Meiling, Meiling"

"What is it, Flan?"

"I want that doll" she point to the doll that looks like Meiling.

"You want that doll?" she asks her another time to make sure.

"Yes."

"Okay! Sir, how much is per game?"

"100 yen but for my favorite customer first time for free."

"Thank you."

After she get the 5 rings she focus on the doll after she estimate the distance and her strength, she throw the rings, the doll gets all the 5 rings.

"Congrat! You get all the 5 rings, here's your doll." He says while handing the doll to Flandre. She accepts it and hugs it tightly.

"You're amazing Meiling!"

"Hehe…"

"Look! Here they are!" Someone is shouting at them when they turn to see who, it was Remilia.

Remilia and Sakuya run toward them and behind them are Koakuma and Patchouli on her back. (She tired form all the running.)

"Where have you been we have looked for you for a long times." Remilia asks

"Doesn't it the mistress who runs off with out us" Meiling says with a grin

Remilia tries to say something but she stops, she turns her face away, then she sees Sakuya doll on the booth.

"Sakuya, I want that get it for me."

"Understood"

"Miss Patchouli, look! That doll looks a lot like me."

"*cough*you're right.*cough**cough*"

"I will get that for you, Miss Patchouli, It's my thanks for let me go to the festival and apologize for dragging you around."

"*cough*okay*cough**cough*do your best*cough*"

After they get the dolls, they go back to the mansion.

* * *

Today is the other day that end with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

[**Writer**: Some parts of chapter 3 nearly make my brain explode but still it comes out alright, I guess? Enjoy reading Chapter 4.]

* * *

**Chapter 4 Flowers 'Meaning'**

"_The Agapanthus meaning is 'Secret Love'. _

_The Ambrosia is meaning is 'Your love is returned'._

_The Agapanthus is the feeling I have to her._

_The Ambrosia is the thing I hope that will come true."_

Hong Meiling

* * *

**1:00 P.M. at the SDM**

Meiling's happily doing her garden duty. She's humming her theme song.

"Meiling~" Flandre calls her while she's running toward her.

"Ah~ Flan"

"Watering those flowers like always?"

"Yep"

"You're watering them everyday, that means you quiet know these flowers?"

"Well, normally people didn't know that but for me…I love flowers so I know quiet a lot not just their name I know their meaning, too."

"Then, what're those flowers?" she points at the purple flowers.

"Lavender, their meaning is '_Devotion_'."

"What's about those?" then she points at the tiny white flowers.

"Daisy, '_Innocent_'."

"Those?"

"Ivy, '_Friendship_'."

"Then…"

They continue to talk about flowers.

_15 minutes later…_

"Wow! Meling, you sure know a lot." She says, impressed how Meiling really goods about flowers.

"Noting at all"

"Ah! Meiling look!" Flandre notices something.

"What?"

"What're those flowers?" She points at the tiny purple flowers that still haven't bloom yet.

"Huh? You mean those? They are Heliotrope. It looks like…they will be fully bloom tomorrow."

"That so…" She says while looking at those flowers closely.

"Hey, Meiling"

"What is it?"

"You didn't say the meaning of these flowers."

"…Well…When they bloom I will tell you the meaning, okay?"

"Why not say now?"

"It's look much more fun to know later right."

Flandre makes a little disappoint face but then she gives her a smile.

"Yep"

"Then, why don't you go inside the mansion? I have to continue my work or Miss Sakuya will scold me."

"Okay, see you later, Meiling."

"See you, later."

After the goodbye Flandre goes inside the mansion and Meiling continue her work.

* * *

**5:00 P.M. at the SDM**

Its Meiling break time and she decide to go see Patchouli because she has something to ask her.

Right now she is in front of the library room. She's kind of nervous.

'_Is it good to do this but…if I don't do this I might not have another good chance. Okay, I have already decided I can't be a coward right this._'

Then she knocks the door.

Knock, knock

"…" No answer

Then she knocks another time.

"…" still no answer

'_Strange…She shouldn't leave the library now_. _Maybe I should call her._'

Then she calls her.

"Lady Patchouli~"

"…" No answer

"Umm…Lady Patchouli~ Are you freeing right now?"

"…H-Huh? Is that you Meiling?"

"Yes"

"You may come in."

"Thank you very much. Then please excuse me."

* * *

**At the Great Library**

"Where's Koakuma?" she says as she didn't see Patchouli's girlfriend.

"She's resting right now and sorry for not answer you, I just dozing off, the research this morning is taking longer than before."

"Did I disturb you?"

"Ah…No, I feel much better now. Please sit down."

Meiling sit down. Patchouli begins to ask.

"So…what's your business here? You didn't come here that's often."

"It's um…This Lady Patchouli I umm…already make up my mind…um…" She seems nervous.

"Please, relax and say it."

"I…"

Meiling takes a deep breath.

"I'm…planning to confess to young mistress tomorrow."

Patchouli surprises a little the gives Meiling a small smile.

"I glad to hear that. You are telling me this…?"

"I don't really know what to say so…err…"

"You want my…advice."

"Err…Yes"

*Sigh*

Patchouli sighs and begins to talk.

"Meiling…You do know that before I go out with Koa I have loved someone else."

"Ah…Yes, it's that '_Thief_' right?"

"Yes, that time I had a big heart broken."

"Yes, that time you didn't even eat everything that made Miss Sakuya very worried."

"Yes, but the person who is worried about me the most is Koa."

She begins to tell her story.

"That time I was very cruel to her not just refused her foods I even hurt her feeling, but even how cruel I was she still stayed with me and I heard her crying every night that time I was such a fool to made her cry."

She laughs a little and continues to speak.

"But in the end I fell in love with her, It made me very nervous and didn't know how to do I really feared that my love won't get accept."

Her beloved memories flow by and makes her eyes tear up a little.

"And in the end she accepted my love that time is the happiest things in my life."

"Meiling, as long as your feeling is true nothing can stop you, just says how you really feel, I know that she will accept it. Please don't be such a fool like me, okay?" Patchouli says to Meiling.

"…Understood"

Then they talk about other stuff until Sakuya come to call them to eat dinner.

* * *

_**At the same time when Meiling is going to see Patchouli.**_

_Flandre running around in the hallway after she got her snack, suddenly she hears a familiar voice calling her._

"_Flan…" Remilia who was standing in front of the living room call her. _

"_Sis…?"_

"_It looks like…you are full energy though hmm…"_

"…_Yeah"_

"_Did something good happen today?"_

"_Yeah, today Meiling was…" She tells her sister about how she was talking about flowers with Meiling._

"_Hmm…It looks like…you having fun time with gatekeeper hmm…"_

"_Sis, Didn't it's rude to call her gate-"_

"_How did you feel about her?" before Flandre finished talking Remilia suddenly ask her._

"_Huh?"_

"_How did you feel about her?" She repeats her question._

"_Of course, I like her! Even Sis, Sakuya, Patchy, Koa-"_

"_I'm asking about your true feeling" Remilia makes a nervous face that Flan has to dodge it._

"…_Even it is you, I can't tell you Sis."_

"_Even it is me? Hah! That means you love her, doesn't it?"_

"…"

"…_No answer that really means you loves her.*sigh* to think that Meiling get my cute little sister, Oh! Poor, poor Meiling"_

"_Sis, don't said something right that! What's wrong if I loved her!?" Flandre says with angry._

"_What's wrong…huh? Sure…I have a reason to say that." Remilia gives Flandre an evil smile._

"_First thing is…you will kill her for sure."_

"_I would never do that!"_

"_Really…? You can tell me that you will not go rampage when you with her?"_

"…" _Flandre can't answer, she's herself doesn't sure 'that' will not ever happen._

"…_And second is…she doesn't have any feeling…for…YOU."_

"_T-That's not true."_

"_How can you be so sure? You still didn't know her true feeling, didn't you?"_

"…" _Flandre didn't say anything and that makes Remilia continues to lure her._

"_Think about it…will she love a demon like you? Can she love a killer like you?_

_Can she love a strange…scary…creature…like…you…?" Remilia whispers at Flandre's ear suddenly she gets slap by Flandre. Her eyes full of tear._

"_Big…Sis*sniff*you idiot!" Then she runs away to her room._

_Remilia (who now has a red handprint on her face) look at Flandre's room._

"_I'm sorry Flan…I have to do this or both of your love can't be true…" she says and point her finger at Flandre's room and begins to spin._

"_Spinning around in a Maze, like your spell card 'Maze of Love'" _

* * *

**3:00 A.M. at the SDM**

Bang, bang, bang

Someone knocks Meiling door so hard that makes her surprise.

"Miss Meiling! Please open the door! Quick!"

"Yes, right away!"

Meiling rushes to the door when she open it she see Koakuma her face very panic and full of sweat.

"What's going on?"

"Young*huff*young mistress*huff*"

"What? What happen with h-"

BLOOM!

A large sound of explosion come form the main hall if this happen the only thing that can tell the situation is…

_Flandre goes rampage._

"Wait! Let's me go help, too!" Meiling rushes out of her room but Koakuma stop her.

"No! Miss Meiling, Don't! Please I beg of you!" Koakuma begs her.

"What do you mean-!?"

"Please Run Away NOW!"

"Why-"

"I don't know! I don't know the reasons! But she-"

"She's what!?" Meiling shanks Koakuma body.

'_Because don't! Not answer that I don't want to hear!_"

"She's-! She's coming after you" Meiling drop Koakuma, her body fell on the floor.

It looks like everything around her is stop moving.

Right now, Meiling's heart stop beating only Koakuma words repeating inside her head.

'_She is coming…_'Meiling tear start to fall.

'_After me…?_'

'_I'm her…_' she can't breathe properly.

'_Target…?_'


	5. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter Our love will be forever**

"_You are my princess._

_My only princess_

_I will protect you, forever…"_

Hong Meiling

* * *

"Y-you're joking, right?" Meiling asks Koakuma even though…she knew that she wasn't lying.

Koakuma shakes her head while she is crying.

"No…*sniff*it's not a joke*sniff*" she says her voice is shaking.

"Ah…haha…hahaha" Meiling laughs while her tear is still falling.

"…I…will have to go."

"No! Don't do that!"

"No…if she after me…then I have to go."

"Are you planning to die!?"

"…Yes…if my death…can make her stop." She says forced her smile to Koakuma.

"No! I don't want to lose my precious friend!" she says hugging Meiling so hard.

"I'm sorry, Koakuma…but I have to do this." She pushes Koakuma away and run to the main hall.

"Miss Meiling!"

Meiling ignores Koakuma voice and running down the stair.

'_Please, lets it's over yet._'

Her head is thinking only Flandre…

* * *

**At the main hall, Remilia and others**

_BOOM!_

"_Sakuya!" Remilia who is now fighting with Flandre seeing her girlfriend send to the wall._

"_Are you all right!?" she's quickly go to check her._

"_M-Mistress…Please…you have to worry."_

"_How can I couldn't be worry!" she says while looking at her girlfriend body. _

_Right now Sakuya has a huge injure on her left arm and her left leg her right hand burn a little._

"_I-I will call Patchy. S-S-S-Sakuya you don't have to worry, okay?" She says while starting to cry._

"_Patchy! PATCHY!" She shouts Patchouli's name her voice can be hear in the hallway._

"_Remi! I right here!" _

"_Patchy! Please help Sakuya!"_

_Patchouli goes check Sakuya and starts to cure. _

"_W-Will she be alright?" she asks Patchouli her face full of worries._

"_Don't worry Remi. Right now what you have to worry is Flan"_

"_B-B-B-"_

"_I know she is important but do you want other victim like her?"_

"_N-N-No"_

"_Then please quickly those fairy maids can't stand her."_

"_Y-Yes, I understand."_

_Patchouli drive Remilia out but suddenly she considers about something and stops Remilia._

"_Remi wait!"_

"_Huh? W-What's it?"_

"_Did you why Flan go rampage?"_

"_Eh? Err…I…" _

"_And her target is Meiling, too. Isn't it strange?" _

"…"

"_Not only just that, normally when Flan goes rampage she nearly kill anyone who is near her but…this time the victims aren't injure at important part. As if she isn't want to kill anyone as long as it's not her target."_

_Remilia thinks about it._

"_*Gasp*…It's true…" Remilia shocks as she heard this._

"_And it's my first time seeing her like this." Patchouli looks at Flandre face._

_Her face…has no emotion…and her eyes full of…noting…while her tear continue falling from her eyes._

"_Her rampage mostly come form stressful but this is it coming from…sadness" _

"_It's…it's all my false…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I-I-I say to her that…" she tells Patchouli what she says to Flandre. _

"_What? Are you crazy!?"_

"_B-But that is the way they will end up together!"_

"_There still another way! Today is the day, Meiling going to confess to her! "_

"_But her confess will not come true because something happen before she going to confess. I over hear your conversation with Meiling and check it out myself."_

"_Then you did this! Didn't you know something like this happen AFTER you did that!?" _

"_I didn't know I just find a way to make them love each other!"_

_While Patchouli and Remilia are having a fight (in a serious situation Sakuya join in._

"_Mistress…Lady Patchouli…"_

"_Oh! I sorry Sakuya I will call the fairy maid right away and Remi we will talk about this later."_

"_Hey-" Remilia trying to says something but the voice of the fairy maid (that slow Flandre down) shouts for her help._

"_Mistress, please help us! We can't do this any longer!"_

"_Ah-Alright"_

* * *

**At the stair to the main hall**

'_Okay, just a few step and it's will be at the main hall_'

Meiling running at her full speed as she reaches the main hall she sees…

The room full of flame and Remilia who is now fighting with Flandre.

"Mistress-"before she shouts to stop her mistress someone use her hand to cover her mouth.

"Mmh"

"Shh…don't shout or she will hear you." Then she releases her hand.

"Ah! Lady Patchouli!"

"I say don't shout you idiot!"

"I sorry…"

"Good and why are you here? Didn't I send Koa to stop you?"

"I sorry I want to clear this by myself…"

"Because she coming after you?"

"Yes…" Meiling nods her head.

"*sigh* so you planning to sacrifice yourself huh?"

"Yes…if it's can solve everything."

"Please don't do that Meiling we are stopping her for your sake."

"But she-"

"Meiling you don't have to worry, didn't you remember last time we stop her?"

"Yes, but-"

"Just believe in your mist-"

Before Patchouli finishes talking, Remilia's flying toward them.

"Patchyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Shoot-Meiling WATCH OUT!"

"What the-"

BOOM!

"*cough**cough*Mistress! Are you alright?"

"Argh…No…My body…it's hurt…" Remilia's body is full of bruises. There's blood bleed out of her head.

"Remi! I will treat you right away!"

"Patchy…please don't worry about me…take Meiling…and run away."

"What are you saying!?"

"Don't worry…I'm a vampire after all It's just that…I'm tired."

"…Okay…I will run away with her. Do your best."

"Yep"

Patchouli turns to see Meiling, she's seeing Meiling shocked and Patchouli knows what happen…

Flandre is…already in front of her!

"F…l…an" Meiling still shocked.

"Mei…ling" Flandre mumbles

"Fla-" Something passed though her cheek. Her blood bleeds down her cheek. Flandre's claw nearly hit her!

"I…FINALLY…FOUND…YOU!" Right now her emotionless face turn into a creepy smile and she continue attacks Meiling. She barely gets hit every time she attacks.

"MEILING! RUN!" Patchouli shouts to her.

'_If I'm be here Lady Patchouli and mistress might get hurt, I have to go another way where there nobody are._'

Meiling dodge another attack and run to hallway but Flandre catches up with her and now she traps Meiling alone with her.

"NOW…YOU CAN'T RUN…A.N.Y.W.H.E.R.E!" Flandre says and starts to laugh evilly.

"AHHA…AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOW…YOU ARE…MINE!"

"…ONLY…MINE!" and she attacks Meiling's neck.

'…_Is this my ending…?_'

'…_That's good…I die by the one who I loved..._'

'…_I sorry…mistress…Lady Patchouli…Miss Sakuya…Koakuma…_'

'…_That I…could…run away…'_

'_...But…there's one thing…I want to say…to her…_'

'…_Before…I couldn't…say to her…again…_'

At the moment when Flandre's claw nearly reaches her neck…she hears Patchouli and Remilia' voice calling her and the flame sound…she closes her eyes…her lips open and say the words that she want to say…the most.

"Flan-Chan…I love you…"

Everything turns silent only her voice echoes in the hall…

'…_The pain!…I can feel it!…I start to see Sanzu River!…I think I see Komachi waving to me…I…I…Oh! Wait! It doesn't hurt…What's happen? Maybe I could take a pe-_'

"Really?"

'_Huh?_'

"Is it really true?"

Meiling slowly open her eyes and see Flandre, her face full of tear.

"Is the words…'_I love you_' is really true?" Her face's making a 'I don't really believe it' face.

"Is that true?"

Meiling blinks a little and she slowly smiles to Flandre.

"Yes…It's really true."

Then she walks toward Flandre, she holds her hands and says the words.

"Flandre…I love you."

After she says the words, Flandre hugs her while her happy tear drops down.

"Meiling…*sniff*"

"I…*sniff*I love you, too!"

And Flandre's rampage has end, at the same time Flandre and Meiling' love are bond together. (And Remilia got her punishment, too)

* * *

**At the garden**

"They really are bloom." Flandre happily looks at the Heliotropes.

"Yes, they look cute, just like you…Flan"

"*blush*Ehehehe…"

They look at the flowers until Flandre thinks of something.

"Hey…Meiling"

"Hmm…?"

"What're these flowers meaning?" Flandre remembers Meiling words.

"…These meaning…just like our love…"

She looks at Flandre.

"Even if one of us dies…our love wills still the same…"

"The meanings of these flowers are…"

"'_Eternal Love_'"

**END**

* * *

[**Writer**: It's finally end! My First work! My Fav' pair! My…Happiness!

*COUGH*Sorry, Yes it's already end its might not good (?) but I quiet satisfied with it. The next work is my second fav' MariAli and I think I will start it next week.

Please wait and see my second work (if you're interesting) you might not disappoint because I'm planning to make an unquiet style (I think people don't do this style much) See you on next work!]


End file.
